the way we used to
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: Quick summary: Everything was fine until Luna came along and stole Natsume away from me. Natsume smiles at her, which is so out-of-character then… Read and find out what happens to Natsume and Mikan. NxM .. sorry no RxH …


**Quick summary: Everything was fine until Luna came along and stole Natsume away from me. Natsume smiles at her, which is so out-of-character then… Read and find out what happens to Natsume and Mikan. NxM .. sorry no RxH … **

**The way we used to**

Where are you right now, Natsume? I went to OUR sakura tree but you weren't there. I checked the classroom but you were not there either. You were nowhere to be found. I checked the barn and asked Ruka-pyon but he didn't know where you were.

So here I am now, going to my room. There, what a relaxing feeling this is as I lay on my bed. But there's something wet on my cheeks. I touched it and realized I was crying. I wonder where you are right now, Natsume. And with these thoughts,**I fell asleep.**

** (The next day)**

I was running late again and as I walked on the hallways I kinda bumped into somebody and fell on my butt.

**"I'm so sorry!", **I said as I looked up only to see the person I wanted to see the most, **Natsume. **I was waiting for him to call me a silly nickname like 'Polka' or 'strawberry' but to my surprise he just dusted his sleeve and walked away.

I decided to go to our classroom. I went to my sit which was right beside him_, _**"Good morning, Natsume-kun!"**I said with my usual bright smile. I instinctively thought he was going to reply with a 'Tch', 'Hn', or something like, 'You're so loud, Polka. You're making my ears bleed. Shut up' or something like that. But he didn't**. **He didn't even bother to look at me.

Just then, Luna Koizumi went inside the classroom and said _**'Good morning, Natsume!'. **_Supposedly, Natsume would just shrug her off with a 'get off, hag' but he didn't. He said_, __**"Good morning to you too." **_And that obviously left the whole classroom (except Hotaru of course) with their mouths gaping. Right then, I wondered if this was really the Natsume I know. I pushed myself to get out of my sit and went to sit right beside Hotaru-chan. She gave me a piece of paper. I opened it and it read_**'Are you, okay?'**_I whispered 'I'll talk to you later' and then we both stayed silent. My glance went from the window to Natsume and Luna and back to the window. They caught my attention particularly when I heard Natsume laugh at a corny joke Luna said.

I tried to cover up my sadness and pain so I just pulled out a book from my desk and tried to read it. It was an interesting book entitled, 'Souvenir'. I read it but didn't get to understand the whole thing; I was losing focus on the book. All my attention was on Natsume and the sucker, Koizumi. God knows just about how much I hate her.

After school ended I told Hotaru that we'll talk later and went straight to my dorm room. Of course, it's not surprising that my room is enormous considering the fact that I'm now a special star student._**(I have SEC and nullification Alice, remember?) **_When I lied on my bed I was just near on having a headache. All I can think about was my moments with Natsume. Then I heard a shattering sound, the memories were being torn apart.

I kept remembering the first time we met.

_' A boy with a cat mask, I wonder who that boy is.'_

I remembered the way he used to tease me every time.

_'Hey, Polka dots, watch where you're going.'_

I remembered the way we used to sit in OUR sakura tree.

'_Ne, Natsume can I sit here?' 'Hn.'_

I remembered the way we used to dance secretly.

'_A young girl was dancing with a young boy under the moonlight at the sakura tree. They were dancing so happily, yet nobody else was there because they were all busy enjoying the 'Christmas Ball'_

I remembered how we used to enjoy each other's company.

_'Ah! Turn it down Natsume-kun! Stop burning my hair!'_

I remember it all…..

But then a picture of him laughing happily together with Koizumi entered my mind. My head aches even more at the thought of it. But when I noticed something, (**Okay, so more like remembered)** Natsume's eyes specifically, I was somehow relieved. Surely, there was something wrong; his once fiery crimson orbs were turned into rundown dull grayish ones. That was quite odd, how could I have not noticed sooner.

I told Hotaru-chan what I noticed and it seems she has noticed it too. We planned a counter measure and I thought it was perfect.

The next day, I talked to Koizumi and asked to be friends w/ her. I shook her hands and smiled (**devilish way)** after that. Why? Because on my right hand was her Alice stone.

I stole her Alice, the sole reason I was a special star was because of my stealing Alice, after all. Not only did she get kicked out of the academy for not having an Alice anymore too much for my liking. I had also freed Natsume from her soul-sucking Alice.

I immediately gave Natsume a big bear hug and cried in his arms. He comforted me just like he used to and teased me a little bit. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

But I said something that made him kiss me passionately.

_**'Everything just got back like the way we used to be a couple'**_

__I kissed him fiercely when he broke the kiss to say,

_**'We were always a couple, **__we didn't use to be.__** And Mikan, I love you very much'**_

___=Oh how I love the way he used to say my name!= _

_I just love him so much, I'll never again let anyone get through us.._

**-This is mizuhi yamato-**

**And she's signing out.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Love ya all!**

**I finally got 1000 words! Yay me! (*does the happy dance*) XD**


End file.
